Usuario discusión:Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Las aventuras de Lite y Shel en la Piramide Pregunta. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 02:04 12 oct 2009 venu Venu necesito q m ayudes el chat se esfumo y no aparece q hago?? y no estoy enojada--Espeon9 00:49 20 oct 2009 (UTC) eres bruja de la oscuridad Okix Vamos al xat. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:25 30 oct 2009 (UTC) PERDON tranquila y perdon si te moleste con eso en el proximo cap sera uno en que venu y espi se pierden, por favor no te molestes--Espeon9 22:01 30 oct 2009 (UTC) =S Oye las imagenes del concurso se deben subir desde el imageshack, no te quiero descalificar asi que solo subela y edita la pagina del concurso <3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 02:09 31 oct 2009 (UTC) ... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jarf1998/Adios... Preguntitaaaaaaaa Venuuuuu, kiero inscribirme xa tu nueva novela pero kmo todavía no podemos poner nuestros datos, me gustaría q me guardaras un puesto, xq kmo hoy tengo liceo, llo más probable es q cuando no esté, se inscriban y me pueden robar el puesto y el sprite. Yo kiero ser Alma pero con este sprite: Archivo:Carolyn.png y kiero tener un piplup y los otros de mi ekipo después te los digo y todo eso. Pero me gustaría q cuando vayas a borrar el msj y dejes poner nuestros datos, digas q ya estoy yo y pongas mi sprite, xq kmo a la kristal le encanta alma, seguro q kiere agarrar su sprite. Bssss!! --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 12:46 5 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Y no me molesta eso de q la idea la tomaste mi ;) Y yo tmbn tkm. Sprites --Archivo:Ranger_Chica_Zoe1.png --Archivo:ranger_chica_Zoe2.png oye venu venu este es el sprite de misty Archivo:Misty_OCPA.png y este mi pkmn Archivo:Espeon_DP.png Novelita jiji disculpen me olvide de esto de verdad lo siento mucho a ahora es a las apuradas es que mañana ( viernes) me voy a argentina a la casa de mi abuela y no tengo compu: necesito que elijan un elemento, no es necesario tenes un pokemon de ese tipo..: ( pongan sus nombres al lado del tipo... Agua= HarukaAngel Fuego-StalinC Planta= YOP ( es por lo de venusaur ademas me encanta la naturalez) Luz-Acelfcolori, Espeon9 Oscuridad-Jarf1998 por que me gusta lo siniestro xD Electricidad-Maurs (Pikachu me a electrocutado tantas veces que ya la se conducir XD) Tierra- Aire- Acero- hey Has visto quien quiero ser en la discusion de tu novela? y eres buena modificando imagenes? --la amigita que te ayuda! 16:58 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori >w< Nee, pss, si kerés wenop, y x lo del tiempo no t preocupes, vos lo editás cuando puedas n.n Además, pss, ya hise q nos encontrábamos, (seguro ya lo viste) así cualkier cosa q no pudieras editar tu parte yo lo hacía. Weno, ahora voy a ver tu novela, en la q yo salgo q no tiene título, y si kerés t puedo ayudar en esa cuando vos no estés, nomás si kerés, pero eso si, me tenés q decir como hacerla más o menos. Wenop =3 nos vemos, un corazón: <3 x3 jeje. Bye. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 20:54 13 nov 2009 (UTC) amiguiss en que parte estas de argetina sads Pokesofi--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 01:33 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola superamiga como estas, hace cuanto no hablamos me tienes olvidada o eso me toca a mi y en tu novela no tiene titulo cuando aparezco yo (creo q ya quiero salir) jaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 21:52 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Venuuuu!! Te kedó re wena la conti, ya la edité para poner tildes, mayúsculas y bien el formato. Seguro q con el poco tiempo q tenías no lo pudiste hacer bien. Weno, estoy haciendo el otro cap, espero q cuando lo veas t guste tanto como a mi el tuyo n_n well, bye bye!!!! --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:38 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Je je Me hiciste reír, t kedó genial el cap, tenés un gran talento y d verdad no me molesta. Podés editarlo cuando se t de la gana x3 Y weno, ahora nomás lo sigo. Xq creo q no voy al liceo, es q está lloviendo, aunke llueve y para, llueve y para x3 Además tenía q entrengar un dibujo HOY pero no lo he terminado. Bien,, t dejo, bye!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:14 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Venu ¿ya has vuelto?¿como estas?¿puedo ser el elemento viento?¿vas bien de ideas para tu novela?¿te ayudo en algo?--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:05 17 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori A ver... Nombre: Pss, como siempre Alexia y k me digan Alex =) Edad: 15 como habíamos acordado Imagen: 500px la misma, es k me gusta muxo x3 Equipo: Pichu macho (no lo evoluciones), Eevee-Glaceon hembra, Piplup-Prinplup-Empoleon macho, Leafeon macho, Umbreon macho, Ninetales hembra, Pachirisu macho y Manaphy, k no tiene diferencia d género así k no es nada x3. Profesion: Coordinadora y estilista, pero más coordinadora. Estilista es kmo un pasatiempo x3 Personalidad: Aiii, me mata me mata tu recuerdo x3 no mentira, me mata esta sección, poneme como soii iio, así media loca, a veces me enojo y alegre x3 Gustos y disgustos: x3 pss, me gusta la música (todas las canciones con las k jodo x3) me disgusta la gente presumida y boba, y pss, poneme las cosas k me gustan a mí y las k no x3 Elemento: Hielo Poderes: Mmm, nadie a puesto la ficha mientras me fijé así k weno, pss, kiero.....mmmmmmmmm, emmmmm, tener poderes de congelar y to' eso de las ventiscas, lanzar nieve y hielo x3, y poder volar x3 y wenop, esas cositas x3 y ser tipo vidente (tipo, no k lo haga a la perfección, sino un pokito) Xpero xté iien, bss. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:44 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Venu! k stas haciiendo una nueva pokenovela?? hOLA AQUIE STAN nombre :Sofi Podere:convertirse en la noche en una loba en un umbreon pantera tener mas audacia ala noche y agilidad , poder me convertirme en pokemon y animales y desaparecer en la noche , jeje si nno es mucho pedir Edad 11 Apariencia:300pxArchivo:C49d6a4283_37401557_o2.jpg VestimenteArchivo:SAPHIRA.jpg Sprite para que pongas mi dialogo :Archivo:Cara_safira.jpg Equipo:Vulpix(mujer)nombre Safira_Eevee(hombre)Aaron_Budew(mujer)Estefi_Riolu(mujer)Aura_Murkkrow Alexia(mujer)_Charmander(hombre)Chrly_Torchic(Hombre)Fuego_ (todos evolucionan eeve se convierte en ummbreon y budew en rosrade ) Profession:entrenadora _coordinadora_ y ranger Personalidad:Dulce _amiglable_con mucho valor_chistosa_y si le hacen algo a lso amigos los defiende a morir Gustos:Color Rosa_Negro y magenta_ _Musica:tipo pop como avril lavinge llili alen pump it _ y evanenses y shakir aoveoo _comida :pastel de pasa tortilla de papa _ ensalada de lechucga y tome y churrasco de pollo Elemtento:oscuridad --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 22:48 23 nov 2009 (UTC) YOP mañanma lo pongo por que ciera el internet Por fa puedo estar en tu nueva pokenovela en la que participan Sofi y Haru.... esa de los elementos ????? creo que solo es para mujeres...pero si no lo es puedes acpetarme...o hacerme personaje secundario y si aceptas aqui estan mis datos Nombre: Stalin edad: 13 equipo: Charizard,Dewgong,Ninjask,Empoleon,Blaziken,Gyarados,Milotic, Salamence profesion: Coordinador personalidad:Muy alegre siempre haciendo chistes gustos y disgustos: me gusta hacer bromas, me gusta participar en los concursos donde es muy responsable elemento:Fuego poderes: entender el lenguaje pkmn y que ellos me entiendan a mi, voalr, teletransportrse imagen: asi me voy a ser yo Archivo:Bruno.png --StalinC 22:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) yooo igual Nombre: Valentina pero de apodo val edad: 11 equipo: Eevee-espeon, eevee-umbreon, huevo-togepi-togetic-togekiss, glaceon, horsea-seadrea-kingdra, vulpix, gligard-gliscore, shaymin (ese me lo encontre en un jardin de flores) profesion: entrenadora pkmn personalidad: alegre, un poco timida, no le importa lo que digan de ella y super amistosa y juguetona con sus hermanas venu y sofi gustos y disgustos: me encanta comer, jugar y hacerle bromas a venu y sofi; me disgusta molestarme con mis pkmn, que alguien los trate mal y bañarme en agua fria elemento: luz poderes: entender el lenguaje pkmn y que ellos me entiendan a mi imagen: asi me voy a ser yo Archivo:Alma.jpg Miop Nombre: Zoe apodo: Venu Edad: 16 Imagen: Archivo: Cintia_Imagen.png Equipo: Venusaur (M); Milotic(H); Glaceon (M) "Ev" Gardevoir (H);Lucario (M); Lapreas(H)y Arcanine (M) Profesion: Y soy ex- campeonsa de las ligas, Fui ranger, (pero ahora estudio con mis hermanas) y soy flrista ( para ganar dinero) Personalidad: Soy loca, me gusta hacer cosas extremas pero trato de contenerme y ser mas seria y medio que soy algo protectora, pero siempre nos divertimos.. Gustos y disgustos: Y me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con mis hermanas, comer y dormir (jajaja) me gusta mucho lo natural. Me disgusta que mis hermanas a veces se metan en problemas, que les digan algo desubicado y que maltraten a los pokemon Elemento: Plantas. Poderes: Controlas las plantas ( osea moverlas y adelantar su crecimiento etc.), Poder curarme y a las otras personas,Super Hiper Fuerza y Hablar con los arboles. hola hermana jaja oye el comienzo de tu novela parece interesante jaja que oye sofi acepto con lo de ser hermanas, y quien es esa persona especial q va a ser elemento fuego jajaja bueno espero que la sigas escribiendo y si no puedes avisame para calmar a tus proximos fans y dime si necesitas ayuda en esta nueva y gran idea jaja besos bye--Espeon9 21:47 24 nov 2009 (UTC)Archivo:Espeon_OCPA.png Mii maniitaaa!!!! Una cosiita, puedo tener un poke legendario en mi ekipo?? Sii no puedo no iimporta, pero si puedo kiiero a Manaphy x3 iigual k may x3 Sólo era eso, diisculpá x joder n.n x3 Bye, te kiiero, como a una hermana sólo k siin pelear y siin l fastiidiioso de las hermanas x3 --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:23 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Okiis Grax, ahora lo arreglo. Suertte k puse 7 pokémon, me keda justito x3 --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 19:21 25 nov 2009 (UTC) venuu ara tienes k acer sto: Zoe (Los Cinco Elementos Venusaur de Zoe lo escribi mal xD Zoe (Los Cinco Elementos) Aww, my blacky n.n K liindo,negriita n.n baci, kisses y baisers xa vos. Yo tmbn t kiiero/ti amo/Jjet t'aime/I love u x3 Bss, cuidate! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 13:53 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Voy a poner mas, esos tres apenas son la primera "camada" x3 te puedes adoptar uno en Discusión:Centro_de_Adopcion_PokeHatchs --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:33 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Si quieres... Si Quieres te pudo ayudar con tu pokénovela: Historias... Cuando quieras avisame adios Atte. --¡Super fan de aipom! 02:55 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias... Pensé que nadie o casi nadie lo sabía, pero, sí. Todos sóis muy buenos. Voy a hacer un dibujo muy especial para todos hoy y si me da tiempo hoy, lo pondré aquí. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 12:30 23 dic 2009 (UTC)) Felix navidad hermanita graxiassss por el regalitooo me re gusto yo tmb tengo uno para vos ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ thumb|400px|Felix navidadd hnita me tardo hacerlaa pero valio la penaa venu osy sofii venu soy sofi me anda mal el chat en esta compu les ruego que se vengan al de pokeespectaculos No sé, espero que te guste tu regalo de navidad... No te lo dii antes xk no había teniido tiempo y todavía le tengo k hacer a Vale y Paulii...está ahí pero ojalá t guste... ¡Feliz Navidad! 500px --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 22:24 25 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡felices navidades atrasadas! el bulbasaur me ha salido fatal pero es un peluche Archivo:cintia y bulbasaur.png que belloo esta relindo es demasiado bonito jajaja te quedo super bien--Espeon9 19:18 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Feliz navidad este es el regalo que te doy xD por que no tenia tiempo xD Archivo:Regalo_Venu.png --DP In Special Edition Oscuridad perfecta 02:00 29 dic 2009 (UTC) felicitaciones te desea adopcion de poke huevos felicitaciones el primer poke huevo es tuyo esperamos que lo cuides att: tu nuevo amigo --BrAhIaN 18:43 29 dic 2009 (UTC)